


Petition

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: inspired by this photo: https://66.media.tumblr.com/ebbd6a09ae7b1a96cb3513900edefef1/tumblr_paj260wfPn1qg1n01o1_400.png





	Petition

“Damn, even with Jack in skates Holster is still taller than him,” Lardo says as she looks at the photo. “Petition to make Holster shorter.”

A few people in the room raise their hands in jest and Holster blushes. 

_Petition to climb Holster like a tree_ , thinks Ransom. 

Well, shit. 

He excuses himself to the kitchen for a fresh beer and tries to get himself in order. 

_You’re best bros_ , he tells himself firmly.  _Nothing more. And you don’t need anything more. You like being best bros._

But he can’t get it out of his head that he’d have to lean up to kiss Holster, would have to pull his head down to whisper in his ear. It’s an intoxicating thought. He’s never been shorter than a partner. 

_No, it’s Holster!_  He tells himself again. He goes back to the party. 

Holster pulls him aside later that night. 

“You alright, bro?”

“I’m great. You good?”

“Uh huh,” Holster nods. “You don’t seem alright though. Is the party too much? We can leave.”

Damn him for being so thoughtful and looking out for him like that. 

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Alright, just say the word and we’ll get out of here. I got your back, bro.”

“Thanks,” Ransom chokes out. 

But he can’t stop thinking about it, so he finally takes Holster up on his offer to get out of there. They go back to Haus 2.0 and get ready for bed as much as their mild intoxication will allow. 

“Night, Rans,” Holster calls in a terrible whisper. Why is even his inability to whisper endearing? 

“Night, Holtzy,” Ransom whispers back. 

Holster wraps him in a hug and his brain is off on That Tangent again. 

He looks up into his best friend’s face. 

“You’re so tall.”

Holster laughs, loud and carefree. “Are you just now noticing that, Rans?”

“No, of course not, I just really  _noticed_  it tonight. It’s great. You’re great.”

“Aw, you’re great, too, Rans. You good, bro?”

“I’m great,” Ransom smiles up at him, then realizes he’s still holding Holster around the waist. “Oh, sorry.”

He drops his arms.

“It’s cool,” Holster shrugs. 

“Holtzy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for looking out for me tonight.”

“I got your back, bro,” Holster shrugs again. 

“I know. I just appreciate it, alright. So, thank you.”

“I love you, man,” Holster grins.

Ransom chokes on air. 

He coughs as Holster rubs soothing circles on his back.

When he recovers his breath, he looks up at Holster’s worried eyes. He tilts his head and leans up. 

And kisses him. 

Holster  _melts_  into him. Ransom wraps his arms around his best friend and deepens this kiss. They kiss for minutes. For hours. He has no idea. 

Finally, Holster pulls back. 

“What are we doing, Justin?” He says softly. 

“Kissing?” Ransom suggests. 

“But… why are we kissing?”

“Because I love you and I’m just tipsy enough not to stop myself.”

“I’m really glad you didn’t. But we should go to bed. Talk about this in the morning.”

“This?”

“Us.”

“We’re an us?”

“Pretty sure we’ve always been an “us”, Rans.”

“You’re so right, Holtzy.”


End file.
